Keepu Ja Nai
by DragonFG
Summary: Y la pregunta del siglo era: ¿Por qué Bonnie no le había hecho ninguna proposición a Serena? La duda lo consumía en sobremanera.


**La traducción del título sería "No Quiero Conservarla/Quedármela", pero como me gustó más la frase en japonés pues así se queda(?).**

**Disclaimer****:** Pokémon no me pertenece, es propiedad tanto de Satoshi Tajiri como de Game Freak y Nintendo.

**Keepu** **Ja** **Nai**

_**Capítulo Único**_

—Sé la novia de mi hermano, «s'il vous plaît (por favor)»

La infante de cabellera rubia pedía a su quincuagésima prospecta a "cuñada" que aceptase estar con el "grandioso líder de gimnasio e inventor de ciudad Lumiose" —según la descripción que les otorgaba a sus víctimas—, pero, como ya todos se imaginarán, la pobre fue rechazada como era ya costumbre.

Su hermano, con el rostro escarlata por la vergüenza, le recriminó al igual que en ocasiones anteriores que dejase de intentar buscarle pareja puesto que a él no le interesaba tal tipo de relaciones por el momento. Los amigos del dúo de ojos claros, Ash y Serena, tan sólo observaban la escena mientras que una gota de sudor recorría sus sienes, causa de la leve incomodidad del momento fraternal el cual, a pesar de ser algo casi que diario, les resultaba todavía ajeno a su incumbencia.

Por alguna misteriosa razón, a Ash le surgió una duda casi que existencial, a su parecer, y era que ¿por qué Bonnie jamás le había preguntado a Serena para que fuese novia de su consanguíneo? Se llevó una mano a su mentón a la vez que adquiría una pose meditabunda. Pensó y pensó, intentando hallar respuesta lógica a su interrogante, pero nada. Lo más cercano que dedujo fue que, tal vez, a la niña no le gustaría una cuñada de melena clara, u ojos azules, pero tal razonamiento quedó descartado al recordar que Bonnie le había hecho la misma proposición a Korrina el día en que la conocieron por casualidad.

Serena, en conjunto con los rubios quienes ya habían cesado su disputa, notaron que su amigo de cabello oscuro llevaba sin pronunciar palabra alguna durante una inusual cantidad de tiempo. Los tres se vieron con extrañez y algo de preocupación, en especial por parte de la fémina mayor. La chica se acercó a donde el entrenador y le llamó con suavidad, tratando de captar su atención.

—Ash, ¿ocurre algo?

Inmediatamente después de ser nombrado, Ash fijó su vista en la de la joven con un tanto de estupor. La chica fue capaz de notar la inquietud en aquellos orbes marrones que le observaban con ahínco.

—Es que —se rascó su nuca mientras formulaba su réplica—, me estaba preguntando que por qué Bonnie no te ha pedido que seas novia de Clemont.

El mencionado al igual que la castaña sintieron arder sus rostros con pena. El primero porque se sorprendió de que su amigo notase tan diminuto detalle. En cambio, la reacción de la fémina no fue más que un impulso natural.

Ash volteó a ver a la menor quien parecía ajena a la nueva situación que se presentaba en el grupo por estar entretenida jugando con su Dedenne. El moreno procedió a llamarle su atención. Ya que por fin se había animado a soltar tal "bomba", lo correcto sería buscar explicaciones hacia la misma. Por extraño que parezca, el aspirante a «maestro Pokémon» sentía que sus interrogantes le perseguirían por el resto de sus días si no se aclaraban lo más pronto posible, además que tendrían una alta probabilidad de convertirse en un notorio obstáculo hacia su anhelado sueño. Intuyo que, justo ahora, pensarán igual que mi persona; la capacidad de razonamiento de Ash es verdaderamente… "singular".

—Bonnie. —Le llamó.

—Dime Ash. —Respondió sin dejar de juguetear con el pequeño roedor eléctrico.

—¿Por qué no le has pedido a Serena que sea novia de tu hermano? —Interrogó con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

—Porque Serena ya tiene "dueño" —dijo.

—¡¿Eeehhh?! —Cuan coro musical, los mayores reaccionaron al unísono ante tal afirmación.

Ash y Clemont se quedaron viendo el uno al otro para, acto seguido, voltear a ver con asombro a la castaña mientras que la pobre no sabía qué hacer ante tal escenario. De acuerdo, era verdad que sus sentimientos tenían claro poseedor, mas no era nada oficial puesto que ni siquiera quien había asaltado su corazón tenía remota idea de tal conquista.

Serena se acercó a donde la rubia y se arrodilló para estar a su misma altura. Con expresión nerviosa se atrevió a cuestionarle el por qué aseguraba que ya tenía dueño. La niña sonrió con picardía. Su mente infantil no se veía capaz de resistir tan perfecta ocasión para molestar a su "hermana mayor". Así que procedió a dar inicio a su tonta jugarreta.

—Serena, por favor —su mirar pícaro se transformó en uno de completa inocencia—. Todos sabemos que Ash es tu dueño —alzó su índice, moviéndolo de un lado a otro en señal de negación—. Y no vayas a decir que no es cierto. Mira que mentir no es bueno.

La primera reacción que tuvo la castaña, aparte de permitir que la rápida acumulación sanguínea en su tez facial le coloreara de un rojo ardiente, fue la de cubrirse su rostro con sus largos mechones de cabello, pero había un mínimo detalle que la chica había pasado por alto; su pelo ya no era largo. En estos momentos, maldecía la hora en la que había decidido cortárselo. No hallando más opción, cubrió su cara con sus palmas cuan método de refugio. Gracias a esta última acción, no se dio cuenta que el mismo a quien acusaban de ser su "propietario" se había posicionado a su lado.

—Serena. —Llamó.

La aludida se descubrió sus ojos para observar a quien le nombró. Como si aquello fuese posible, su rostro se tornó todavía más rojo que la lava de un volcán en pleno apogeo.

—¿S-s-sí, A-a-ash? —Tartamudeó.

—¿A qué se refiere Bonnie con que soy tu "dueño"? —La expresión con la que el entrenador Pokémon había formulado tal cuestión no dejaba duda alguna; él no había comprendido ni un ápice de lo que la niña había declarado.

La chica no supo que responder. Sabía que era mil veces mejor que el despistado de su amigo no entendiese la afirmación de Bonnie, mas predecía que si no se le aclaraba el asunto él insistiría por el tema por, al menos, el resto del día; cabe destacar que todo esto sucedía en horas de la mañana así que la pobre no se creía capaz de aguantar tanto.

—¿Y bien? —Insistió una segunda vez el muchacho de piel bronceada.

Clemont veía la escena con empatía hacia su amiga. Desde hacía mucho que estaba al tanto de los sentimientos de la joven, así que, de cierta forma, se podía imaginar el bochorno por el cual estaba pasando. Le lanzó una rápida y recriminatoria mirada a su hermanita, quien disfrutaba de tan magnífico espectáculo. Se posicionó frente a la niña, obstaculizándole la vista hacia la aparente pareja. Bonnie se quejó por la imprudencia de su hermano mayor.

—Hermano, ¡no me dejas ver!

—Bonnie —ignoró las quejas de la pequeña rubia—, eres cruel ¿sabes?

La menor fijó su mirar hacia el suelo. Transcurrieron varios segundos antes de que se dignara a hacerle frente al líder de Lumiose.

—Si no le damos un empujón —cruzó sus brazos, observando a Clemont de manera retadora—, su relación no avanzará.

—Pero no puedes obligarlos, ella tiene que hacerlo por su propia voluntad. —Explicó, masajeando el puente de su nariz con sus dedos índice y pulgar.

—¿No será que no quieres que sean pareja porque estás enamorado de ella? —Cuestionó mientras que un peculiar brillo adornaba sus celestes orbes. La posibilidad de que su hermano por fin estuviese interesado en una chica la llenaba de grata ilusión, pero sus sueños se resquebrajaron luego de la contestación que le dio.

—Deja de inventar tonterías —suspiró—. No me gusta que intentes emparejar a las personas sin su consentimiento. Ahora ve e intenta sacar a Serena de ese tonto malentendido. —Señaló con su índice la dirección en la cual se podía apreciar a un Ash que le insistía a la pobre fémina de chaleco rojo que le explicara porqué Bonnie afirmaba que era su "dueño".

La pequeña suspiró con derrota. En parte, su hermano tenía razón con lo de que había sido desalmado "lanzar" a Serena directo hacia las "fauces del Sharpedo" sin siquiera una leve advertencia, pero también estaba segura de que si no se le daba el impulso correcto su historia de amor tendría un final infeliz. Se acercó a ambos jóvenes y llamó a Ash para que le brindase su total atención. Ante esto, la castaña le dedicó una mirada de agradecimiento por salvarla de tan bochornosa situación.

—¿Qué pasa, Bonnie? —Se quedó viéndola con intriga, preguntándose el por qué le había solicitado su presencia, hasta que una especie de interruptor se encendió en su cerebro, haciéndole recordar que ella era quien afirmó lo que tanta intriga le estaba causando—. ¡Oh, ya sé! Me vas a decir por qué soy el "dueño" de Serena, ¿cierto?

—Verás —apartó la mirada de los ojos del chico, tanta ilusión e intriga que él le estaba dedicando le ponía los nervios de punta. Ahora por fin comprendía el sufrimiento que Serena había experimentado momentos atrás—, no me refería a que eres el "dueño-dueño" de Serena, sino que —se quedó pensativa, intentado hallar una buena excusa para enmendar sus errores—, ¡eso es! Me refería a que eres su "dueño" porque eres su héroe de la infancia. ¡Eso!

Agradecía el hecho de recordar la historia del cómo su "hermana" y Ash se habían conocido hacía años atrás, que sino de seguro que no hubiese sido capaz de solucionar el estúpido embrollo en el que metió a la «Performer», mas, ni lerda ni perezosa, otra juguetona idea se le ocurrió.

—Oye, Ash —le hablaba con su tono y expresión llenos de la más pura inocencia—. ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Serena por qué te considera su héroe?

El aludido alzó sus puños con decisión, una nueva cuestión había surgido justo después de que la primera fuese aclarada y su deber era que ésta también se disipara a como diese lugar. Corrió a donde la castaña mientras le gritaba que por qué era su héroe. Serena cogió su sombrero carmesí, cubriéndose su cara que se camuflaba a la perfección con la coloración del mismo mientras que se decía mentalmente que éste no era su día de suerte.

Clemont miró con pena a la chica para luego observar a su hermana, quien veía triunfante la nueva escena que se presentaba en el dúo de entrenadores. Caminó hacia donde la niña para darle la segunda reprimenda del día.

—¡Bonnie!

**Fin**

* * *

Sé que éste no es el nuevo capítulo de mi historia principal, pero es que no me aguanté a escribir esto, más que nada porque me gustaría regresar a escribir comedia algún día (mi género favorito).

No tengo mucho que decir sobre éste burde intento de comedia, lo único que sí que me hace sentir un tanto inconforme es que haya tanto diálogo (a mi parecer), pero bueno, aun así espero que disfruten de este "One-Shot" que, aunque no es un AmourShipping en toda regla, sí que posee sus claras insinuaciones.

En fin, no me extiendo más. Comentarios y críticas constructivas serán bienvenidos. Y, por cierto, muchas gracias a todos aquellos que se tomen unos minutos de su tiempo para dedicárselos a esto. Nos veremos, si todo sale según lo planeado, en el siguiente capítulo de mi "FanFic" Béisbol que, por alguna razón, la personalidad de Ash me está dando problemas.

¡Besos y abrazos para todos!


End file.
